Building:Town wall
| use = Must have at least 1''' unit in town }} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Description The '''Town wall is a building that protects your citizens against your enemies and the sun. Beware! Enemies will try to tear holes in your wall or to climb over it. Every level increases the resistance of your Town wall. __NOWYSIWYG__ The Town wall in battle When your city is attacked your wall is the first line of defense. Your wall occupies the front line of combat protecting your army and citizens until your opponent breaches the wall. While protected by the wall your Long-Range Fighter, Artillery, and Air units can engage the enemy. Your wall will also engage your enemies front line, with its own attacks. All wall sections have their own Hit points , Attack points and Armor points . # Every time you increase your Wall's level, it will gain an additional hit points as well as an additional armor points. # Your wall gains additional damage points per each level of increase. However, your wall will make significant gains in its damage points at levels 10 and 20. # Your wall's accuracy will increase at levels 10 and 20 only. As your enemy breaches a wall by doing enough damage to a section, your front line will fill in with heavy infantry. Once the entire wall is breached, flankers will engage each other. In the case that one side has no flankers or all flankers have been killed, the other side's flankers will now be able to slaughter the enemy's long-range fighter and then artillery. The number of sections of your wall is determined by the size of your Town hall. * If a city has no units capable of filling in the front line, heavy infantry, light infantry, or long-ranged fighters, stationed in it when it is attacked or they have all died and the wall is still whole then the attacking army can pillage or occupy the town as soon as they create a single breach in the wall. __NOWYSIWYG__ Garrison limit The Town wall contributes to your Land Garrison Limit. : Every level of the Town wall provides +50 spaces for your land units. __NOWYSIWYG__ Expansion Details The time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack \cfrac{57,600}{11} \times 1.1^\text{Level} - 3,240\right \rbrack } when it was added to the in-game tutorial. The accumulative time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade up to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Accumulative building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack 57,600 \times \left (\ 1.1^\text{Level} -\ 1\ \right ) - 3,240 \times \text{Level}\right \rbrack - 2,430} Due to the large number of templates used to display the information on this building, we are breaking this building's expansion levels down into groups of 8, instead of the normal grouping of 10. __NOWYSIWYG__ Building:Town wall/0-8|0-8 Building:Town wall/9-16|9-16 Building:Town wall/17-24|17-24 Building:Town wall/25-32|25-32 Building:Town wall/33-40|33-40 Building:Town wall/41-48|41-48